heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Blades of Aren
The Blades of Aren is a set of legendary swords from Viridian. Each sword is said to have been crafted by Aren, a legendary sword smith, during and event known as the Six Trials. While the blades are numbered and respectfully named one through six, the blades are all equal in power and the number only tells which trial the sword is from. History Blades Ichi Also known as the Mountain Blade, Ichi is the 1st blade of Aren. While the Ichi is technically a double edged katana, it is thicker then a normal one and has two hilts, with one being slightly shorter than the other. The blade is made of dull metal and the hilt is made of iron, with white wrappings on it. Ichi is able to drastically change in density, thus becoming much heavier than it is in its normal state. This allows to to break walls with its shear weight. Ni Also known as the Fisher Blade, Ni is the second blade of Aren. Ni is made out of one rib bone, and is long and slim with a slight curvature resembling a fishing pole. The blade is wrapped half way up the weapon with black bandages. Ni has the ability to create a fishing line made out of magic. This fishing line can be used for offense and for grabbing objects or even someone's magic. Ni is currently held by Mugen Mar, one of the saints guards of Viridian. San Also known as the Crimson Blade, San is the 3rd blade of Aren. San is similar in looks to a Nodachi; The white blade is very long and is attached to a hilt of dark wood that is equal in length. The hilt is intricately wrapped in bright red silk, the wrappings are very long and flow off of the bottom of the hilt. San can send slashes of red energy toward the opponent that, if contact is made, cause both physical and magical harm. This red energy can also become stationary, acting more like an energy structure. San is currently held by Kariya Tomi. Shi Also known as the Reaper Blade, Shi is the 4th blade of Aren. The blade resembles a ninjato, with a matte black finish. The matte finish is so that the blade reflects no light as to not make the user become seen. The power of this blade is complete silence, where swinging the blade makes zero noise and the blade can even dispel sound around the user. Shi is currently held by Kai Hikari, the Oni of Viridian. Go Also known as the Prayer Blade, Go is the 5th blade of Aren. Go resembles a bokken wrapped in prayer beads. When magic is flowed into the blade, a barrier and healing aura are produced. This gives a major advantage in battle, allowing to keep constant barrier and healing magic active without spending too much power. The blade also develops a magic blade, giving it a sharp edge. Roku Also known as the Lightning Blade, Roku is the 6th blade of Aren. Roku has the hilt and guard of a katana, but the blade resembles a broadsword with a hollow middle section. There is a module on top of the guard that, when magical power is applied, generates electricity that fills the middle of the blade as well as shooting two small jets out of each side of it, giving the blade more of a broadsword look. The main ability of Roku is to send lightning slashes with each swing of the blade, with the size and power depending on the skill of the user. It can also shoot a blast of lightning, but this takes time as it has to charge more power in the center of the blade and then release it. Roku is currently held by Haruu Bastion.